


"I've Got You"

by George_Athelstan



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/M, Implied Bondage, NPC - Freeform, OC, Tiefling, blindfold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/George_Athelstan/pseuds/George_Athelstan
Relationships: Krolyv/Siona
Comments: 2





	"I've Got You"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MystiTrinqua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystiTrinqua/gifts).




End file.
